


Records and Chill

by WildexXx



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen!James, teen!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildexXx/pseuds/WildexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James visits the Clarkson home to listen to Jeremy's new Rolling Stones album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records and Chill

“Come on, Slow! I haven’t got all day!” Clarkson yelled from his bedroom door. He could hear James talking to Shirley Clarkson. “You better go meet Jeremy, before the boy has an aneurism,” she said.  
“Yes, of course. Thank you. Goodbye,” James said, walking to Jeremy’s bedroom with his overnight bag. His rather stringy hair was falling into his crystal-blue eyes. His dad usually made him cut it before it got this long. He would tell James it made him look like a sissy-boy. But his hair was nothing compared to the giant Jakson-five Afro Jeremy was currently sporting. God in heaven, I’d really like to give that a good tug, James thought. He banished this quickly, but not fast enough to prevent the red that stained his face. He kept his face down and threw his bag in the corner of the room. Jeremy shut the door behind him and crossed the room, dropping on the floor near his record collection.  
“Which song did I tell you I’d play?” Jeremy asked, propped on an elbow.  
“Jeremy!” his mother shouted from the kitchen. I’m going to be out for a while. I have a few things to do and I might make a visit or two. I’ll probably be back around six.”  
“Okay, mum!”  
“I can’t remember,” James said. “It’s from that ’Some Girls’ album, yeah?”  
“Yeah, sshhhhhhh,” Jeremy said. He waited for the sound of a door closing before he took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his coat pocket. “Mum hates when I smoke in the house. Want one?”  
“Sure. Thanks, mate,” James said, leaning forward so Jeremy could light it for him. He was one year away from being able to by these himself. He sometimes forgot the age difference between him and his best friend. Three years isn’t really much. It won’t matter so much when they’re fifty.  
“You said ’Some Girls’, right? i just bought it the other day.” Jeremy spent a few seconds puffing on his cigarette and fingering through his collection until he found the album he wanted. He put the record playing, laid back and took a long drag on his cigarette. James kicked off his heavy boots and laid on the bed. A shiver ran through him, but he blamed it on the cold. Jeremy removed his heavy jacket. “i’m joining you,” he said crawling onto the bed. He grabbed an ashtray from the cabinet by the bed, which, James did not fail to notice, also contained a small bottle of whiskey,condoms, vaseline, and a small tin container. Jeremy saw James eyeballing it and smiled. “Wanna try it?” he asked, grabbing the small container and opening it. James nodded. He had never done drugs in his life. He drank occasionally, but never tried drugs. Ten minutes later both boys were giggling and singing along to the songs. Both had finished their joints and the ashtray was moved aside. James noted that they were pretty close together. He also noticed that Jeremy looked pretty cute when he laughed. He had a small smile on his face but had stopped laughing. Jeremy saw this and looked down, chuckling. “You alright mate?” James nodded. Suddenly, the music stopped playing. “One sec,” Jeremy said, getting up to go flip the record. James got a great view of Clarkson’s arse as he walked to the record player. “Faraway Eyes” began to play, and Jeremy turned around to see where James’s eyes had been lingering. May quickly looked away, a pink flush once again covering his face. Jeremy smiled a bit and walked back to the bed, mirroring James’ position. Both were propped o there elbows, mere inches away. The heat from Jeremy’s body was driving James insane. “James,” Jeremy said lowly.  
“Hm?” James asked, swallowing. Jeremy took his hand that was previously resting on his hip and brought it to James chin, lifting it slightly. Jeremy slowly brought his lips to James’s. His hand went into the air, and then rested on Jeremy’s hip. Clarkson’s mouth opened, and traced his tongue on May’s lips. The younger boy opened his mouth enough to grant the older entrance, and gasped as Jeremy brought his hand from James’ chin to his lower back, pulling him closer. James closed the gap and every inch from knees to lower stomach was touching. Jeremy passionately kissed James, and caused him to gasp again when he bucked his hips ever so slightly. James could feel the swelling in his jeans and hoped the other boy was experiencing the same thing. They pulled away to catch a breath, and Jeremy analysed the other boy’s flushed cheeks. James chuckled breathily. “Hear that song?” he asked. “Beast of Burden” was playing. “It fits,” he said, simply. Jeremy smiled and brought his hand from James’ arse to his hair and pulled slightly. The younger boy panted causing Jeremy to chuckle deeply. He moved the hand to the other side of James and moved on top of the younger boy. James took off Jeremy’s jacket, and he leaned forward to take off his dark green jumper. Jeremy was straddling the younger boy, and helped him pull it off, revealing the porcelain skin and flat stomach. He threw it on the floor and Jeremy’s shirt soon joined James’s. Clarkson moved his legs so they were in the middle of James’s. He look at the smaller boy and gave a wicked smile. He shifted his weight to his knees, put his hands on the other’s knees, and spread his legs wide. He leaned into the other boy and thrust his hips. James gasped and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jeremy continued to grind his clothed erection into his May’s. “God,” James panted after one particularly hard thrust. “Jeremy.. Please,” he muttered. Jeremy smiled and moved away, laying on his back and pulling off his jeans, revealing a tent in his boxers. James had managed to take off his own belt when Jeremy leaned forward, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them off, discarding them with the rest of the clothes.  
“Mate… You don’t wear pants?” Jeremy asked, slightly amused.  
“They’re uncomfortable,” James said, looking away. Jeremy brought his hand to James’s face and pulled him into a light kiss, before grabbing his arms and pulling him into a kneeling position. He drew him near, and let his hands wander all over the small frame. He rested his hands on the tight arse and gave it a firm squeeze, rewarding him with a moan. James was clinging to Jeremy’s back for all he was worth. One of his hands rested on the band of his mate’s boxer and slowly pulled them down. They were resting at his knees when Jeremy sat to take them off. He saw the small look of panic and lust in James’s eyes.  
“Hey, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I could understand if you might not want to.” James responded by pulling the other boy up in the same fashion he was pulled up only seconds before. “Right,” he said, reaching for the vaseline and condoms. James looked away and tried to calm himself down a bit. “Alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Okay. Just turn around and lay on your stomach. Oh wait, here,” Jeremy said, grabbing a pillow and plopping it right where James’s waist would be.  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah. No problem. Now lay down and relax. Deep breaths.” James did as he was told. That is, all but relax. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and hugged it tightly to his chest. Boy, was this a sight. James arse up, and Jeremy behind him, slipping on a condom and lubing his hands and cock. “Okay,” Jeremy said, heavily. He put his hands on the younger boys hips, and trailed small, wet kisses down his spine. James felt Jeremy’s erection press into him and his breath hitched. He pushed back into it was Jeremy’s turn to gasp. A slap on the ass made James yelp. “Slow, down, mate.” Wow. That’s ironic. Jeremy sat on his heels and placed both hands on the beautiful ass in front of him. He spread it and planted a small kiss on the tight ring of muscles. James gasped at the sensation. Jeremy took one of his fingers and traced out the ring, and ever so slowly entered it. “Relax,” he whispered. James did the best he could. The sensation was so odd. He had done this in the privacy of his own bathroom, but it felt different when someone else was doing it. After a few moments of having a finger fully inside, he slowly pulled out and thrust it back in. James’s head flew up and he whimpered. “Ahhh,” Jeremy said, a look of satisfaction on his face. “So HERE’S your sweet spot. Do you like that?”  
“Fuck, yes. Do it again.” Jeremy did so, and James bit his lip. After a few more thrusts, Jeremy decided to enter his second finger. James had never gone that far, and, if he was perfectly honest, it burned a bit. Jeremy could feel him tensing up, so he moved slower and placed a kiss on James’s lower spine. Once he felt his friend was properly stretched, he got back on his knees.  
“Okay, mate. You ready?”  
“Yeah,” was May’s breathless reply. Jeremy lined himself up and slowly began to push in. “Oh god in heaven!”  
“James, I’m barley in.”  
“Slowww, please. Go slower.” James’s eyes burned with tears and he shoved his head into his pillow. Jeremy managed to get about halfway before James let out a strangled cry. He rubbed a soothing hand on the skinny back. He then decided he could put that hand to better use and moved it to James’s erection. After a few firm strokes, he decided to proceed. He continued to pump the other boy until he was fully in. He waited until James gave a small push back, indicating that he was mostly adjusted. Jeremy pulled out almost completely and James let out another small yelp. The older boy gave a few small thrusts in and out, all the while pumping his friend. Jeremy removed his hand, put both on the boy’s hips, pulled out almost completely and then slammed home. “Fuck, Clarkson!” James shouted, flinging his head back. Jeremy began fucking James with deeper, quicker thrusts. James’s shaggy hair bounced with the motion and he let out small yelps with each thrust. “Clarkson!” he cried out again, driving the boy insane. James’s hand flew to the board to keep him from running into it. The frame started to squeak under the movement. James took his other hand and began to stroke himself.  
“Stop!” Jeremy yelled, grabbing James and holding him as still as he could. “Stop,” he repeated, lowly. “Turn over.” James did as he was instructed, moaning when Jeremy pulled out. He laid on his back, using the pillow to prop up his hips. Jeremy realigned himself and bent over James. May’s legs wrapped around Clarkson’s hips. They were now face to face. James let out a frustrated whine and Jeremy brought one hand to May’s hair and kissed him deeply. He removed his hand and leant his forehead on the other boy’s. Jeremy slammed into James, and the sound he made was deliciously sinful. James screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Jeremy thrust into him quickly, watching the flushed, panting face in front of him. He grabbed the boys erection and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.  
“Clarkson! I’m gonna come. Oh, God. Fuck. Jeremy!” he cried as his come covered his and Jeremy’s chest.  
“Holy, fuck, James!” Jeremy followed. His body collapsed on the younger boy, both sweating and panting. James had one hand on Jeremy’s back, the other playing in his hair. “Okay,” he said once he regained some breath. “I’m gonna pull out.” James gasped at the loss of contact. Jeremy disposed of the condom and got back into bed, pulling James close. It was about an hour after they fell asleep that the sound of the front door opening both brought them back to reality. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Jeremy muttered as he rushed to put his pants and jeans on.  
“Jeremy! James!” his mother’s voice rang from the kitchen. “I’m back, boys!”


End file.
